


it rattles my lungs

by thistidalwave



Series: the problem with love is [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breathplay, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long summer holiday. Just ask Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it rattles my lungs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amadeuplove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeuplove/gifts).



> happy birthday, becca. love you xoxo

“I’ll call you every day,” Liam says.

“You better call me twice a day at least,” Niall replies, smiling broadly. 

“Okay,” Liam says, “I will.” He feels really sincere about it even though he knows Niall is just joking and that it would really be overkill, especially this early in their relationship. For fuck’s sake, it’s only for the summer. He’ll be back at uni before he can even get a good tan. 

Niall rolls his eyes and shakes his head at him. “Cheer up, Leemo. It’s just a few months. We’ll be back together before you know it.”

“Yeah,” Liam says, nodding. “Of course.” He holds his arms out for a hug, and Niall wraps himself around him easily. They stay like that, Niall’s face tucked into Liam’s neck and Liam breathing in the smell of Niall’s shampoo, until Harry ambles into the room and pokes at Niall’s arm. 

“Liam’s parents are here to pick him up,” Harry says. 

“Don’t care,” Niall says. “Go away.”

“That’s what you said fifteen minutes ago, and I don’t think I can discuss footie with Geoff anymore.” Harry sticks his hands in his pockets and looks pathetic in that special Harry way. “Sorry.”

Liam takes pity on him and untangles himself from Niall, prying off his hands but keeping hold of one and squeezing it. “It’s okay, Hazza,” he says. “I need to go, anyway.”

“Ugh,” Niall says. 

“I know,” Liam says, and he lets Niall pull him in so they can kiss. Harry makes retching noises. 

“Bye,” Niall says softly into the air between them. 

“Bye, Nialler,” Liam says back, and then he grabs his bags and heads down the corridor before he can decide to make alternate plans for the summer hols. 

“Every day!” Niall hollers after him when he’s almost to the doors. 

“Twice a day!” Liam calls back, and he leaves with a smile on his face. Summer won’t be so bad.

-

“This is the worst summer ever,” Liam says, slumping over onto his desk. Louis’ laughter comes through tinny laptop speakers.

“It is not,” he says. “At least you _have_ a boyfriend.”

“Zayn doesn’t have one either, so stop complaining,” Liam says. “And besides, what’s the point if he’s not here?” he asks, sitting back up in his chair. “There’s no point. It’s been a month, and let me tell you a little something about a month away from my attractive boyfriend.”

Louis holds up his hand. “Say no more,” he says, rolling his eyes even more dramatically than normal, probably so Liam can tell through the lagging Skype connection. “It’s not like we live in the dark ages, though,” he continues. “You have plenty of ways to communicate.”

As if on cue, Liam’s phone vibrates, and he immediately reaches for it. “See!” Louis says accusingly. “That’s him, isn’t it?” 

It is, but Liam refuses to say so. He replies to Niall’s text about something stupid that happened at his job with a lot of laughter and a bunch of smileys. 

“What do you guys even text about?” Louis asks, having apparently taken Liam’s silence for the admittance it was. 

“Stuff,” Liam says. “None of your business.”

“Oooh, naughty,” Louis says. “How far have you gone with the sexting?”

Liam feels his face flush. “We haven’t!” he protests. “We don’t…”

Louis stares. “Of fucking course you don’t.” He throws his hands up. “You’re both bubbles of sunshine and innocence, I don’t know what I was expecting. Well, Niall can be dirty, I thought maybe… but whatever. Liam, you need to fix this. I mean it.”

Liam fiddles with his phone nervously. It isn’t that he hasn’t thought of sexting before, he’s not _really_ an innocent flower, but he’d just never really known how to bring it up at all or how they would even go about doing it. He thinks phone sex might be easier, but that might be even more awkward. 

“I don’t really know how,” he tells Louis.

“It’s pretty simple,” Louis says. “You just type about what you wish was happening and have a wank. You know how to have a wank, right? I don’t need to give step by step instructions? Show you, maybe?”

“Fuck, no!” Liam says. “Please do _not_ , I’ve got it, thanks.” 

Louis shrugs. “Your loss, mate.” There’s noise in the background and Louis looks off screen for a moment. “Gotta go,” he says when he turns back. “Mum’s yelling for help with tea.”

“Bye,” Liam says, and Louis waves at the screen before hitting end and disappearing. 

Liam closes his laptop and stares at his phone. Niall texts him a bunch of hearts and smiley faces, and it makes Liam grin hard, so he texts him back the same. 

There’s really no smooth way to go from that to _I wish you were sucking my cock right now,_ so Liam decides to go play video games instead. Sexting can wait until some other time. 

-

Just over a week later, Liam is lying on his bed in the evening, bored to tears. He’d been trying to read a book Zayn had insisted was really good, and it is, but he can only read so much in one go before his brain hurts. He checks his phone. He’d been texting with Niall for a bit, but it’s been nearly two hours since their last text. This will not do. This will not do at all. 

He taps open the keyboard and hovers his thumbs over it, trying to think of a conversation starter. Of course, all he can think of is Louis’ incredulous face when he’d said they hadn’t sexted. He glances at the clock. It’s late enough, and he knows that Niall hadn’t had any plans tonight.

 _‘soooooo louis suggested this crazzzyyyy thingg,’_ he types, hitting send before he can change his mind. He immediately throws his phone on the bed and gets up to get a glass of water and fiddle around with his iTunes, putting on some music and closing his bedroom door before stripping off his trousers and t-shirt. When he picks up his phone again, there’s a response.

_‘Oh yeah??? What is it !’_

Liam hesitates, thinking, and then types _‘We do this thing where we say what we wishhhh was happenningggg, like what we want when we’re together again.’_

 _‘okay!!!’_ Niall responds promptly. _‘Can I go first!?’_

_‘sureee :) ‘_

Liam fidgets with his mobile, staring nervously at the screen and trying to guess what Niall will say. 

_‘I wish we were playin xbox! Id be sittin on you so you couldn’t win !!’_

Liam frowns and bites his lip. This, he supposes, is what he gets for being vague. He can work with it though.

_‘oh yeah? well I’d have one arm rappeddd around u pulling u against me so that YOU wouldnt winnnnn’_

_‘And how would that work ? :D ‘_

_‘causeeee my hand would b on ur dickk :))))’_ Liam texts, and practically holds his breath waiting for Niall to respond. 

_‘oh… OH that’s what u meant!’_ Niall says, and a second later another text appears that says _‘I can do this :D’_

Liam breathes normally again and texts Niall back a smiley. 

_‘Id just have to grind on u to counter the handie ;) ‘_

Liam presses his hand against his dick through his boxers, trying to imagine exactly what it would feel like. He’s getting hard now, and he puts his hand under his waistband so he can wrap his hand around it and stroke it lazily.

 _‘I’d suck marks into ur neck,’_ he texts one-handed, _‘and work ur cock slow til u were begging for ittt’_

 _‘fuck, liam,’_ he gets immediately, and then _‘r u touchin urself?’_

_‘yeaahhhhh ‘_

_‘me too. ‘_

Liam stifles a groan and speeds up his hand at the thought of Niall touching himself, maybe imagining that it’s Liam instead. His dick is leaking precome, and the slick he collects on his hand makes the slide so much better.

 _‘go sloww like i said,’_ Liam types. _‘tell me what u wanttt’_

It takes a minute, but Niall texts back, _‘want u to put ur arm around my neck so i cant move’_

Liam widens his eyes, surprised, and fumbles his mobile in his haste to reply. _’what iffff i cut off ur breathing’_

_‘yeah, please. wanna be barely able to gasp ur name’_

“Fuck,” Liam breathes out, twisting a little too hard on the upstroke and thumbing the head of his dick. _’so fucking hot’_ he texts Niall.

_‘im so close, r u??’_

_‘ya, c’mon, cum for me’_ Liam squeezes his eyes closed, imagining Niall’s neck bruised and red from Liam’s hands, Niall choking out Liam’s name and biting his lower lip, and Liam comes into his hand, curling inward on himself and only half successful at biting back his moan. 

He lies there for a bit, basking in the afterglow, and eventually drags himself off the bed to go wash up. When he gets back he doesn’t have any new texts, so he shoots off a _’Nialler?’_

 _‘that was amazin !’_ Niall texts back after Liam spends a few moments staring at his mobile. _‘we deffinately need to do that again !’_

_‘I cant wait for summer to be overrrrrrrr :(‘_

_‘Me neither ! :( only 7 weeks t go!!’_

-

Liam is sitting on his bed at uni staring at the wall and absolutely not checking the time every thirty seconds when Niall finally texts him to let him know that he’s arrived and unpacked and his parents have left so he’s ready for Liam to get his arse over to his room _immediately._ Liam doesn’t waste another second, practically running down the corridors and taking the stairs down a floor by twos. 

Niall is standing in the middle of the hallway rather than in his doorway, and when he spots Liam he runs for it, throwing himself at Liam and nearly knocking him over. Liam stumbles backward, laughing. 

“Missed you,” Niall says. 

“Missed you, too,” Liam replies.

“Stop it before you start making out in the hall,” Harry yells from where he’s holding the door to the room he shares with Niall open. 

Niall giggles and lets Liam go. His face is a bit pink and looks so much better in person than over Skype that Liam can barely stand it. 

“Sod off, Harry,” Niall says, dragging Liam by the hand the rest of the way to his room. 

“Hi, Harry,” Liam says. “How was your summer?”

“It was good, Liam, thank you,” Harry replies. “How was yours?” 

Liam is opening his mouth to respond, but Niall interrupts. “Seriously, Harry. Go be somewhere else, please.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Fine. Text me when it’s okay to come back and continue this conversation.”

“Bye, Harry,” Liam says. Harry smiles at him and waves as Niall pulls Liam into the room and pushes Harry out, closing the door in Harry’s face. 

“Now that _he’s_ gone,” Niall says, looking Liam up and down. Liam leans in and kisses him, a gentle press of lips that deepens quickly, turning a bit desperate. Liam’s hands pull Niall in by his arse, and Niall gets his into the short hair at the back of Liam’s head, changing the angle so he can get his tongue into Liam’s mouth easier. 

When they finally break apart, the pink flush of Niall’s cheeks has turned a bright red and they’re both smiling stupidly. “I’ve been fantasising about that pretty much since we said goodbye at the beginning of the summer,” Niall says.

“Me too,” Liam says. “Should we relocate? Like to your bed?”

“Great idea,” Niall says. “Look, I even made it up for us.”

“How thoughtful,” Liam says, sitting down with a bounce and pulling Niall down with him. 

Niall moves so he’s sitting in Liam’s lap, thighs on either side of Liam’s hips. He cups Liam’s face and smiles cheekily. “Shut up, it was,” he says before he kisses Liam again. Liam kisses back eagerly. He’s got one hand wrapped around Niall’s thigh and the other fisted in the back of his vest, and he can’t help but move his hips up against Niall’s a bit. Niall gasps a little into his mouth and grinds down against Liam harder.

“When I imagined this we were wearing less clothes,” Liam says, and Niall immediately leans back a little so he can get at the buttons on Liam’s shirt to start undoing them for him. Liam gets his own hands under the hem of Niall’s vest and makes him stop for a moment so he can pull it over his head. Niall takes his time with the rest of the buttons, making a show of concentrating, lower lip between his teeth, and Liam watches, appreciating the view. He eventually can shrug out of the shirt, and Niall gives him a soft, slow kiss before they stand to shuck off their trousers. 

They situate themselves back how they were, gravitating toward each other and fitting together, and Liam savours every press of their skin together, catalogues all the rays of sunshine spreading between their bodies and pouring from between their lips when they fit them together. Niall runs his fingertips lightly down Liam’s arm, leaving a trail of sparks in their wake, and Liam shivers. He presses his fingers into Niall’s thighs hard, turning the skin pink, and Niall squirms in his lap, moving their dicks together and making them both moan. 

Niall bites at Liam’s lower lip in retaliation and then kisses down the side of his neck and nips at the crook between Liam’s shoulder and neck. The sharp pain and the mark Niall leaves makes Liam think of the first time they sexted, and he moves his hand off Niall’s thigh, staring down at the marks it leaves and imagining them on the softer skin at Niall’s neck instead. 

“Hey,” he says, and Niall hums, distracted by kissing his birthmark. “Remember the first time we sexted?”

That gets Niall’s attention. “Yeah?” he says, straightening up so he can look Liam in the eye. 

“Was the, like, the…” Liam pauses. “The thing…”

“The choking,” Niall helpfully supplies.

“Yes, that,” Liam says. “Was that a, y’know, a thing? For you? Because it’s really a thing for me.”

Niall giggles. “Yeah, that’s a thing for me,” he says, his grin cheeky. “I wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t, y’know?”

Liam shrugs a bit. “You didn’t mention it again, I thought…” He doesn’t really know what he thought. 

Niall kisses him. It doesn’t do much for the butterflies flapping around in Liam’s lower belly, but it does make him feel better. “Did you want--” Niall says, lips still brushing against Liam’s.

“Yes,” Liam interrupts. “Yes, please. Can I…”

“Yeah,” Niall breathes, his voice taking on that sexy tone that is practically guaranteed to get Liam immediately hard now. “I want you to.”

“Fuck,” Liam says, manhandling Niall off his lap and pressing him down into the bed. Niall lets him, arches up into the thrust of his hips, and turns his wrists up, showing off vulnerable white skin. Liam puts his hands over them and presses down, and Niall whimpers the slightest bit. Liam kisses the sounds from his mouth. 

“Pants off,” Niall demands, and Liam obliges, pulling his own off and then helping Niall with his. Niall stays very still as Liam pulls them slowly down his legs and twitches noticeably when Liam presses a kiss to the inside of his thigh. 

Niall’s dick is thick in Liam’s hand, and Niall makes the sweetest noises when Liam gets them both in his hand and moves them slowly together. “Fuck,” Niall gets out, and then, “Fuck, no, please fuck me.”

Liam pauses. “Do you have--”

Niall nods frantically, gesturing his free hand toward his bedside table, and Liam leans over to find a condom and the bottle of lube. He uncaps the bottle and coats his fingers quickly. “Ready?” he asks, clean hand stroking gently at Niall’s hip, and Niall nods. 

He starts with one finger, unsure how long it’s been, but it doesn’t take long to work up to two. “You been doing this to yourself?” he asks Niall. “Getting yourself ready for me?”

Niall nods, eyes shut tight and fists clenched, and Liam draws it out just to watch him shudder and listen to the broken moans spill from his mouth. 

It takes until he’s applied more lube and got three fingers buried in Niall before he works up the nerve to move his other hand up to Niall’s neck, where his thumb rests against Niall’s Adam’s apple. Niall’s eyes fly open immediately and he stares at Liam. “Come on,” he says, voice rasping. “I’m ready, just-- c’mon.”

“Are you--”

“Liam,” Niall whines, and that’s all the assurance that Liam really needs. He puts on the condom and slicks up his cock, guiding it carefully into Niall. Niall makes it difficult, shifting around and not letting Liam take it slowly, and Liam grits his teeth together, making an annoyed face at Niall. Niall sticks his tongue out at him.

They make it to the point where they’re pressed together, skin touching everywhere and Liam can almost picture tiny explosions every time they shift even a little bit. His hand is still braced against Niall’s shoulder, and his thumbnail catches on Niall’s skin. “C’mon, move,” Niall slurs out, fumbling for Liam’s hand and pulling it where he wants it. Liam presses his fingers down at the same time that he starts to move, quick shallow thrusts, and he can see Niall’s eyes practically roll into the back of his head.

He can feel the muscles of Niall’s neck working under his fingers, and he presses them in until the gasps Niall makes are gone and his lips are moving soundlessly. There’s pink spreading from beneath his fingers, and Liam marvels at how much trust Niall is placing in him right now. Liam moves his hand for a moment, and Niall lets out a noise like a sob, hand flying up to press Liam’s hand back, shoving his arse back onto Liam’s dick. Liam lets go then, fucks into Niall as hard as he can, and forces himself to keep his eyes open to watch Niall’s hand curl around his wrist, fingernails digging into his skin. 

He moves his other hand from bracing against the wall to Niall’s dick, and he’s barely stroked it before Niall is coming, all his muscles tightening and his arse clenching around Liam’s cock. Liam cries out and manages a few more thrusts before he’s coming as well, hands slipping away from their grips and sliding across the duvet. 

Liam collapses next to Niall, pulling off the condom and tossing it into the bin next to the bed. He curls into Niall’s side and reaches up to brush light fingers over the bright red marks on Niall’s neck. Niall’s eyes flutter open, and he grins lazily. 

“I think that’s probably the hardest I’ve ever come,” he says, voice completely wrecked. “You should be proud.”

“I am,” Liam says. They’re silent for a few minutes, breathing quietly together, before he adds, “I really missed you.” 

“Missed you too,” Niall murmurs. “Think we can catch a quick nap before we text Haz to let him know the coast is clear?”

“Sure, babe,” Liam says. “Anything you want.”


End file.
